


Street to Stage | A Dream SMP Dance AU

by TheDrowning3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, MCYT Dance AU, Mild Language, No Beta, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tags May Change, We die like Jschlatt, dance au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrowning3/pseuds/TheDrowning3
Summary: Tommy, a boy whose dream is to do only one thing in the world...to dance like his idol, Technoblade. As he was practicing at a park, a certain blonde with a green and white bucket hat came along and took interest in Tommy.The Dream SMP members as the characters.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 19
Kudos: 299





	1. A Contest's Cliché

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dance:  
> ~ The Script - Hall of Fame ft. will.i.am
> 
> ~ VIVA DANCE STUDIO (JaneKim Choreography)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3HfmlhFStaM
> 
> Note: Only 1 person was dancing in the chapter in which the dance here was related story. The main dancer is who you refer to.

"Tommy, hurry up! We're going to be late!"

12-year-old Tommy immediately rushed downstairs. He didn't want his mother to be mad, for it was very terrifying.

He remembered the last time his mother had been mad at him because they were late to an event. When they got home, she threw a slipper at him. "Don't wanna repeat that," Tommy mumbled quietly.

Tommy grabbed his phone and then got into the car. He plugged his earphones into his phone, placed the buds in his ears, and played his favorite song.

~ Now Playing: ~

Hall of Fame

by The Script

As the song ended, the family had arrived at the theatre. It was rather big. His mother managed to win some tickets to watch a dance competition about to take place in the theatre. He didn't expect the tickets she won to lead to this place. As Tommy walked into the massive theatre, he admired the place. The place was painted in white and gold. A few red curtains were covering the windows, preventing the sunlight to shine through. On the ceiling shined a really large and beautiful glass chandelier. He looked around the place and saw many people dressed semi-formally. It was quite loud, considering the fact that everyone was excited to watch the dance competition. Everyone except Tommy.

You see, he never really took interest in dancing. He preferred staying in his room and watching random videos he could find on Youtube. He thought dancing was very boring and never really paid attention to it. He only did when they were required to dance for something school-related. Many people had told him that he was an amazing and natural dancer. He ignored the comments and shook it off because it didn't interest him one bit.

Sooner than noticed, everyone was already seated and quiet. Tommy scrolled through Twitter as he waited for the event to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said, hyping everyone up. "We welcome you to the State Dance Competition! Are you excited about the event?" Everyone started cheering loudly. "Good! Now, let us introduce the judges!" the announcer then proceeded to introduce the judges, which didn't interest Tommy.

"Now may the competition, begin! Presenting, contestant Number 1!"

This went on for quite a while. None of the dance numbers really impressed Tommy. He just watched with no interest, until a certain competitor came up onto the stage.

"And now presenting the last but not least competitor, contestant Number 37!"

Number 37 looked kinda funny in Tommy's view. He had long pink hair and had a piercing attached to his ear. He was dressed up as a king and wore a mask. What intrigued Tommy was the fact that the contestant was wearing a pig mask, which was really odd.

The contestant then got into position. It was a way more simple position than any of the other contestants had. He just stood on a position in which his legs were together and his hands were on his sides. It was very simple, so it didn't really excite much people.

Soon, the song started playing. A graceful piano was being played as the contestant started to move. It surprised Tommy, he didn't expect his favorite song to be played for a dance number. This intrigued Tommy more.

But, this was merely the beginning of Tommy's epiphany. As he watched the dancer, he got more and more mesmerized. The dancer had truly impressed him.

Every move he made was smooth and clean. Every time he did a very complex dance move, it amazed the crowd. His long pink hair flew along with the air, matching his graceful moves as he goes from one spot to another. Every movement he made told a piece of a story portrayed in his routine. A story that struck the heart.

As he finishes the last part of his dance routine, the crowd went wild. Everyone was throwing flowers of many kinds onto the stage, applauding him as he bowed. He picked up a rose, which was oddly made of plastic, kissed it, then held it firmly in his hand. He thanked the crowd and exited the stage.

"Now, you all must've enjoyed those performances. Sadly, that was the last performance.", the announcer said as the crowd groaned. "Now, now, this isn't the end yet. Now we are going to have an award ceremony."

The award ceremony then took place. They announced the fourth, the third, and the second places."Now, the moment you all have been waiting for, the announcing of the participant in the first place! The competitor in the first place is..."

Everyone was at the edge of their seats. Even Tommy. He really hoped that that pink-haired dancer would win.

"Contestant Number 37! Congratulations!"

The crowd then went wild. Tommy was smiling widely, probably one of the biggest smiles he's ever had in his life so far. He was extremely happy.

"So, tell me Number 37, what is your name? And how old are you?"

The pink-haired dancer thought for a second, thinking if he should give his real name or a stage name. "Technoblade. My name is Technoblade, and I'm 17." It obviously wasn't his real name, but he seemed to tell the truth about his age.

"Well then, Technoblade, how do you feel about your win?"

"I feel great, I guess," Techno said bluntly, earning a chuckle from the crowd. "But the thing is, this is my debut competition for the senior division, so I feel a bit more hyped."

Everyone was in shock. This was his debut competition? Amazing! How did he do so well for his first time in an actual senior competition? "Really, now? That's very impressive! Now, give it up for Technoblade!" Once again, the crowd went wild.

The theatre then started to close. As Tommy and his parents were about to leave, he saw a familiar figure leaving a private room. It was Technoblade. "Hey mom, I'll be back," said Tommy as he walked towards Techno. "Um, excuse me..." Tommy said quite shyly. "Oh, hey there kid. Do you need anything?" Techno replied.

"Well, uh, I just wanted to say that you did really great and that I felt so inspired when I watched you. You were amazing. I also wanted to ask, what did you feel when you danced? What was it like?"

Techno chuckled. "Well kid, it was one of the greatest feelings I've ever had in my life. In dancing, you let out many emotions and still tell a story. I feel free and light whenever I dance. I felt like every burden in my life had just disappeared." Techno said with a soft smile. "

Do you think I could dance like you one day...?" Techno looked at the kid with surprise and then smiled softly. "Well, if you work hard enough, I'm sure you could. Hey, how about I give you this flower as a reminder of today, for inspiration?"

Techno reached into his bag, pulled out the plastic rose, and gave it to Tommy. Tommy looked at the rose as it lays in his hand. He looked up and smiled at Techno, thanking him. They then said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

When Tommy got home, he immediately went to his computer. He then started researching about dancing. He read and watched everything he could find that night about dancing, feeling inspired. And that was the start of his story.


	2. A Green and White Bucket Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gains an opportunity he can't deny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dance:  
> ~ The Script - Hall of Fame ft. will.i.am
> 
> ~ VIVA DANCE STUDIO (JaneKim Choreography)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3HfmlhFStaM
> 
> Note: Only 1 person was dancing in the chapter in which the dance here was related story. The main dancer is who you refer to.

The bell rang. Finally, it was the moment every student had been waiting for. It was summer. Tommy was really excited for this summer, he felt like something good was about to happen in this season of the year.

The students started flooding out of the classrooms and started to head towards the exit of the school. It was very loud and cheery. Sadly, Tommy wasn't included in all of the chatter. He didn't like talking to anyone in his school. He thought that a majority of them were very annoying and that they just kept on blabbering on and on about nonsense things that didn't interest him. He was only ever interested in a few things like dancing and his idol, Technoblade. Sure there was a dance club in that school to honor Techno, but he still didn't like interacting with the people in his school.

He'd been keeping up with updates about Techno for years now. Ever since he saw Techno's debut, he had been a really big fan. He even kept the plastic rose that Techno gave him.

Techno had gotten big over the past 4 years. He was getting even more popular for his graceful yet powerful dance routines and mysteriousness. He got more popular, due to his winning streak of dance competitions. He even set a world record. He hasn't lost a competition till this day. Many people even started to simp for him at some point, which Tommy found a bit weird. Tommy always looked up to Techno. Nothing changed his mind about him. Not even all the bad rumors.

Tommy soon got home so he immediately rushed to his room. Tommy had no one else inside his house for he lived alone. He had to move away since the school he attended was pretty far from his hometown. He really wanted to go to that school since Techno used to study in the school he attended. He didn't join the dance club since it didn't seem interesting in there and because Techno didn't join any clubs during his time as a student. He then arrived at his room and started getting all the things he need.

Phone? Check. Speakers? Check. Extra clothes? Check.

The list went on until he got everything ready. He then changed his clothes into something more comfortable. He wore a blue navy sweatshirt and some black sweatpants. He also wore his dancing shoes, which he received on his 16th birthday. These shoes were very comfortable to dance in, and he liked the design a lot. They were perfect for Tommy.

Before he headed outside, he looked at the plastic rose which was in a vase. Don't ask. Even Tommy doesn't know why he put it in a vase when it was clearly plastic. Something told him that the rose would give luck to him that day, so he took it with him and placed it in the bag. He started heading outside his house to get to his destination.

He soon arrived at the area he wanted to be in. It was a lightly populated park. It wasn't too big nor was it too small. There was enough space for Tommy to practice dancing and not disturb other people with their leisure activities.

Tommy arrived at his usual spot. He admired the area for a bit. It was an open part of the park in which not many people walked by. The ground was flat and it was neither rocky nor soft. It also wasn't very sunny, because there were a few trees covering the top of Tommy's area. A gust of wind whooshes softly past the area from time to time, so it wasn't as hot. Tommy liked the place very much.

After Tommy did some important stretching, in order not to get injured, he set everything up. He took his phone and speaker out, brushed his thumb against the plastic rose for some good luck, and dropped his bag onto the ground. He turned on the speaker and connected it to his phone. Tommy chose the song he was going to practice, then got into position. He was a bit nervous, since he really wasn't sure if he perfected the dance routine yet. It was very complex, and it took Tommy weeks to get the majority of the dance. Then, the song started playing.

~ Now Playing: ~

Hall of Fame

by The Script

Now, you may be wondering why this song was so familiar. Yes, this is the same song that Technoblade danced to on his debut. It was a very hard dance to execute, sure, but Tommy was determined. Tommy started to move along to the music of the song. Recalling all the steps that Techno had done. As he finished, he heard an applause. He didn't expect someone to watch him. People who pass by usually just ignored him and kept doing what they were doing. Tommy turned around to see someone with a green and white bucket hat. He was also wearing a dark green jacket and underneath he wore a white shirt. He also wore baggy blue denim pants. The man was obviously years older than Tommy. 'He seems interesting', Tommy thought to himself.

"You did really good, despite it not being perfect." The older man complimented. 

"Uh- Um- Thank you...", Tommy said timidly. He was used to being complimented by his classmates and teachers about how great he dances, but this was the first time a stranger had complimented him. 

"You did a few mistakes here and there and it's not really that smooth. I'm willing to help you if you want. Are you okay with it?" Tommy looked in disbelief. Someone also knew Techno's debut dance routine? Is he a fellow fan?

Tommy contemplated for a second. "Sure, I guess, I'd really appreciate it." Tommy replied with a smile. 

"Let's get onto it then. By the way, my name is Philza, but you can call me Phil." The man named Philza smiled at Tommy, giving him a warm welcoming feeling. "Well, my name is Tommy, Nice to meet you, Phil." "Nice to meet you too, Tommy". Thus, their training began.


	3. The Potato Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets taken to Phil's dance studio and he reunites with a certain potato obsessed pig mask wearing man...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing is included in this chapter!

Able Sisters. A song that started playing on Tommy's phone whilst him and Philza were practicing. It was his ringtone. He really liked the song. He remembered when his friend Tubbo showed Tommy a contraption that Fundy made in Minecraft. It played Able Sisters, so he really appreciated the act. Did he mention that Fundy and Tubbo also met in real life?

Tommy and Philza then stopped what they were doing in order for Tommy to answer his ringing phone.

"Hello"

"Tommy, where are you? I'm right in front of your home and I've been ringing the doorbell for ages now! I was coming to visit on the first day of your summer, remember?"

It was Tommy's mom. He had completely forgotten that his mom was coming today. 

"Sorry Mom, I'm at the park. I'll head there soon! Bye, love you!"

"Love you too Tommy! See you later." Beep beep beep. The call then ended. Tommy started to pack his things. 

"Oh? Leaving so soon? What happened?" Philza asked curiously. 

"My mom called. I completely forgot she was coming to visit today." Tommy replied to the question as he finished up packing. 

"Well, I'm going to head to bed now. See you sometime again Phil." Tommy said as he turned his back. But before he could start walking away, a hand has stopped him. 

"Wait, here's my number, just in case you want some help with practicing again." Phil said as he handed out a small piece of paper. 

"Also, let's meet again, same spot, 1:00 PM tomorrow?" Tommy gratefully accepted the piece of paper with Phil's number on it and nodded. Then the two said their goodbyes and parted.

Tommy then arrived home and was greeted by his mother who had been waiting for him for a while now. They hugged, but then his mother hit him lightly after the pulled away from each other. 

"Next time, don't forget our planned visits, okay?" Mother Innit scolded. 

Tommy then nodded and led her inside, welcoming her.

\- 

"Tommy! Wake up! I got breakfast ready!" 

Tommy groggily woke up. He slept pretty well this time due to the fact that it was summer and that there was no school that day. He got out of bed, fixed himself a bit, and headed to the kitchen. As he entered, he was greeted by the sweet smell of pancakes and syrup. The taste of home. Tommy didn't really know how to cook so he either ate takeout or just-add-boiling-water food. They weren't really that good but it kept Tommy from hunger. He then sat on the counter, greeted his mom good morning, and started to eat.

After he ate, he washed the dishes he used and checked the time. 

'Oh, it's 10:32' Tommy thought to himself. He felt like he was forgetting something important that was about to happen today. 

'Oh right, I'm going to meet Phil again today.' He realized. it was only 10 so he decided to get into conversation with his mother, catching up to one another. he really missed her so it was nice talking to her again. Later on they made lunch together and ate.

"Hey mom, I'm going to meet my friend in a bit, so I'm gonna have to leave and arrive tonight at maybe 8 or something around that time. Are you okay with that?" He told his mom as he put a piece of broccoli in his mouth (EAT DEM VEGGIES KIDS-). 

"It's no problem Tommy, I'll take care of your house while you're gone." His mother replied as she smiled kindly.

Soon, it was time to go. He grabbed all the things he needed, even the plastic rose. He then hugged his mom one more time before he went out the door.

Later, he arrived at the park where Phil and him met. he saw a figure with the same white and green bucket hat and ran towards it.

"oh hey Tommy, nice to see you again." Phil greeted with a smile. Tommy then greeted Phil as well.

"Well, I was thinking last night. I think practicing here is nice but I think practicing at a dance studio would be more efficient. Luckily, I own one. Do you wanna try practicing there?" Phil offered.

Tommy was surprised. He didn't expect a man to help him with the dance routine, yet own a dance studio. It was a miracle to him.

"Sure, that would be greatly appreciated." Tommy accepted.

They then started walking. Sooner or later, they arrived, but they arrived at what seems to be at the wrong time.

A man with a deep voice and brown curly hair with a beanie on top of his head stumbled out of the door of the studio, turned around to face the inside and yelled "I refuse to eat your fucking potato meal! We've only been eating potatoes for days now! Can't we have a normal meal for once? I'm sick and tired of this shit!"

This didn't seem to be a good time to be here. Another man with pink hair, wearing a very messy man bun, came out of the door with a frying pan, pointing it towards the brown haired man in a threatening way. 

"Well tough luck Wilbur, if you don't want my potato meals then spend your money somewhere else and go poor!" Yelled back the pink haired man. His voice sounded really familiar to Tommy.

"Boys! What the fuck is happening here?!"

Both of the fighting males turned around slowly to face Tommy and Phil.They looked like they were scared shitless.

"Oh shit" they both said simultaneously.

"Mind explaining?" Phil said with a seemingly annoyed face.

'Well, now I know shit's about to go down.' Thought Tommy as he mentally and physically face palmed.

"Well Techno here has been cooking us potato food every single day and I'm tired of it! I want to eat something that doesn't include potatoes in it!" Yelled the man with the beanie on.

Tommy had to process what he just said.

"Well Wilbur here doesn't seem to appreciate my cooking! He-"

"Wait, Techno? As in Technoblade? Wait, wait, wait-"

It took Tommy a while to process the thought. He was meeting his idol. Again. What were the odds! The pink haired man then looked at Tommy.

"Uh, yes, I'm Technoblade"

Tommy's mouth went agape. What were the odds?!

"So we're just gonna forget the potato crisis happening here? Great! I'm going somewhere else to eat then. Later-" Phil then hit the man Tommy now knew as Wilbur on the shoulder. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Phil said with an annoyed looking face. "Well, let's head inside and sort this out. C'mon boys, don't act like nothing happened." 

The younger ones then took the older man's advice and went inside the dance studio. Tommy's mouth was still slightly agape from the shock and excitement. 

This was going to be a good day, perhaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was crossposted in Wattpad which explains the extra chapters.


	4. Phil's Away (What Could Go Wrong?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil has to do errands and a somewhat uncomfortable Tommy is left alone with Phil's kids. What could go wrong?

Blend W. I know, it's a weird remix, but it's still a bop. It so happens to be Phil's ringtone.

Whilst Phil and the arguing boys were trying to solve their conflict inside the large studio, Phil's phone rang.

"Boys, I need you to behave. I'm going to need to answer this phone call. I'll be back in a bit.", Phil said, standing up from one of the dinner table's chairs and walking into a more quiet room. The studio was pretty big. There was a dining area with a kitchen in it, along with a small bathroom. And there was the actual dance studio, with all the mirrors and open space.

As Phil left, the two arguing boys glared at each other. It seemed like they were having a competition about who can glare for the longest, because this went on for a really long time. Well, until Tommy mumbled something under his breath.

"You know, Techno's more of a bitch boy than the last time I saw him, four years ago..."

The other two stopped their glare contest and looked at Tommy with shocked faces. Suddenly, Wilbur burst into loud laughter. He laughed so hard that he fell off his chair and started crying.

Meanwhile, Techno just looked at Tommy with a small scowl. He couldn't hold it for long and started laughing as well. It wasn't as much as Wilbur's laughter, though. Eventually, all three of them were laughing.

Phil got back after his phone call. But before he opened the door of the room where the boys were at, he heard laughter. He smiled as walked in.

"What happened here?", Phil asked with a small smile, since the laughter seemed to be contagious.

"He- he- HAHAHAHAHA- TOMMY CALLED TECHNO A BITCH BOY- I-", Wilbur started wheezing. Tommy and Techno had already stopped laughing by then. 'Jeez, this man laughs a lot', thought Tommy, slightly chuckling. Then, he made another remark.

"To be honest, Wilbur, you're kind of one too."

Wilbur stopped laughing. This time, it was Techno's turn to start dying of laughter. He also fell off his chair and cried of laughter. Tommy didn't understand what was going on very well, but he found it a bit funny.

Later on, the laughter died down. It was much quieter now.

"Well, since you all are finally done with the laughing, I guess it's time for me to talk. I brought Tommy here so that he could practice a dance routine with my help, but my wife called, saying she needed some help at home. So, I'm leaving Techno in charge of Tommy for tonight."

Techno seemed to accept it and didn't seem to be bothered. Meanwhile, Wilbur looked like he was plotting for something stupid. Tommy looked at him weirdly, but chose to ignore it.

When Phil left, Techno put on his dancing shoes and brought Tommy to the actual dance studio in the building. They did some stretching, then Tommy had to face a bit of embarrassment.

"So, what's the routine?", Techno asked bluntly, as he was tying his shoes.

"Um, it's your debut dance routine...", Tommy answered timidly, embarrassed.

Techno smiled at this, then told Tommy that they were starting. Soon, they were practicing the chorus.

"When you showed me a run through of the dance a while ago, you seemed a bit stiff on this part. Try relaxing your body this time, when you bounce.", Techno suggested to Tommy.

Tommy did as he was suggested, and Techno checked if it looked better. It did. He nodded in approval.

"Look at the mirror and do the move again."

Tommy did as told.

"See how it looks more natural? As well as how it feels."

Tommy looked at Techno and nodded in agreement. Suddenly, he heard a sudden bang. What kind of noise was that? It seemed to have a tune to it. Tommy recognized the sound, but he couldn't fully describe it.

"Ah shit, is it- wait, nope. It's ok!"

Tommy looked at the mirrors, and saw Wilbur holding an acoustic guitar. Tommy then looked at Techno in confusion, only to see him covering his face with embarrassment and disappointment. All of a sudden, Wilbur started strumming his guitar. Honestly, it was quite relaxing. 

"Well, it's 2:45 PM. Wake up from snoring, open DMs. Can of Redbull, by the bed. Vape is charged and Snapchat's read. What's-"

"Shut. Up. I'm trying to teach someone here a dance routine, but you go in and just start singing about your E-girls! What the heck?"

"Fuck off, a certified bitch boy can't tell me what to do!"

"You-"

"WHAT'S POPPIIIIIIIING?! WHAT'S POPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING?!?!"

Wilbur did a bit of instrumentals, then continued singing. Though, it sounded more like screaming.

"SHE'S BEAUTY, SHE'S GRACE, SHE HAS A-"

"WILBUR!", Techno shouted, completely annoyed. There was a short amount of silence after this. Keyword, short.

"..SHE HAS A PROFILE PICTURE OF AN ANIME GIRL'S FACE!" After that line, Wilbur started laughing so hard. 'How often does this man laugh?', Tommy laughed to himself as well. 

"THIS IS- HAHAHA- THE MOST- HAHA- I'VE LAUGHED IN SO LONG-", Wilbur said as he kept laughing. Seriously, who could understand that man? Soon enough, it died down once again. How is this man not dead from all the laughing yet? It's merely a mystery we can never solve.

"Since I've been annoying you guys a lot, I might as well help you this time. Tommy, did anyone ever tell you that your posture's kind of shit?"

Tommy was well aware of that. He had it for a while now, but he didn't know how to fix it. Maybe the other two could help him? Techno looked at Tommy.

"Wilbur's right, for once."

"Hey!"

"You do have a shitty posture. We need to fix that. Hm...okay. You know how to do squats, right?"

Tommy nodded. Techno pointed to the wall.

"While squatting, put your back against the wall. We're going to fix your posture and help you develop stronger legs. It'll help a lot in dancing."

Tommy nodded once again and sighed. He really hated squatting. He kind of avoided it as much as possible, over the past time he's been into dancing. He expected the time to come eventually, when he would have to start doing squats regularly. Apparently, today was that day.

"Could you do it for at least 10 minutes? I know it seems like a lot, but could you?", Techno asked, with a little concern. Techno used to hate squatting. He thought it was extremely annoying, but eventually he got used to it. 

Tommy nodded. He then leaned against the wall and proceeded to squat. Luckily, he was gifted with good stamina and lots of energy. Tommy glanced at the side, and saw Wilbur smiling from what seems to be laughter. 'He finally ran out of energy', Tommy thought, while feeling the burn in his legs.

"You look really weird, Tommy. I remember watching Techno do his squats years ago, when he had bad posture. It was hilarious.", Wilbur told Tommy.

Techno rolled his eyes and glared at Wilbur once again. These two keep bickering and making fun of each other. A lot. This gave Tommy a thought. They were really close. Even friends could be like that. But, there was still the possibility.

"Hey, are you guys brothers?"

Techno and Wilbur looked at each other, then back at Tommy. They both smiled.

"Yeah, we are. And I don't know why I ended up with this annoying idiot here."

"Hey!", Wilbur exclaimed indignantly, causing Techno to chuckle. The pink-haired man looked to the side, a genuine smile on his face.

"But, he's really mature, when he needs to be.", Techno mumbled. Wilbur grinned at this, lightly nudging his brother on the shoulder. 

"Aww, you meant that?"

"...Yeah." This caused the brunette to grin even wider, suddenly launching himself at the man beside him.

"C'MON, GIVE YOUR BIG-BRO-BUT-NOT-REALLY A HUG!"

"NO-"

Techno proceeded to get suffocated by Wilbur. Well, not exactly suffocated...more like a incredibly agressive hug. Tommy processed what Wilbur just said. 'Big-bro-but-not-really? What the fuck does that mean?' Techno seemed to have read Tommy's mind, and answered the question.

"Since you're probably wondering, Wilbur and I have the same birthday. Thing is, we're both adopted. So, no one knows who's actually older."

"Did we ever mention that Phil's our dad?", Wilbur asked, still hugging Techno, for some reason.

Tommy shook his head and looked at them, surprised. Well, those are unusual and unexpected facts. 

Lastly, what the fuck just happened?


	5. Meeting Them

The weirdness has calmed down. Which is pretty good. Techno and Tommy have already finished the small practice for today. Tommy did pretty good and was a fast so they did it pretty quickly. Techno was proud of his teaching. He also managed to get a long with Tommy well to the point that he let Tommy call him "Techno" for short. Though Tommy insisted on using "Technoblade" most of the time Right now Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno are just hanging out in the dinner area. They were just talking about random stuff they're all interested in. Turns out they all like video games. More specifically Minecraft. Wilbur then suggested something to Tommy.

"Hey Tommy, why don't you try attending my friend's dance class? She's really great! Her name's Niki otherwise known as Nihachu. I'm sure you've heard about her before."

Ah yes, Nihachu. She's one of the known dance instructors in the city. Tommy heard that she's really nice and kind, but gets really serious and a bit strict during sessions. But afterwards, she immediately asks if everyone is going well, if they need to have an extra break or if she needs to tone it down. Tommy was pretty independent so he didn't really enroll for the class, even if it was free. Yes, Niki taught a class as a hobby. Niki already got enough money from competitions she's in. She also really likes interacting with other people and sharing information. She was a kind woman.

"Sure, I'll try. I've never been to a dance class though." Tommy pointed out.

"Oh! I've been to her class before. It's really fun! Even though I was with a bunch of teenagers and I was the only adult there who was a student..." Wilbur said embarrassed. But he seemed pretty happy that he joined the class. "Oh, I'll text you the information. I'll also text Niki about it."

The 3 boys and Phil have exchanged numbers with Tommy so it was no problem. Tommy then received a notification. It was the text from Wilbur about the dance class' information like the address, the time, and more details. Suddenly they heard crunching.

Wilbur and Tommy then looked to where the sound was coming from. It was Techno. Techno was just watching them unamused with potato chips on his hand. No one knows where he got those chips from, only him. Tommy and Wilbur just kept staring at him to the point Techno got a bit tense. 

"...What?" Techno asked a bit nervously. Tommy and Wilbur just shook it off. 

Tommy's phone then started playing a song. It was the song called ROCK IT by Tokyo Machine. What a bop it is. He set an alarm for the time he was going to head home, by the situation, it seems to be now. 

"Well, I'm gonna head home now. I'll go to Niki's class tomorrow. Is that fine?" Tommy looked at Wilbur and Techno with a small appreciating smile. 

"Yeah! That's cool! Well, see you there!" Said Wilbur. 

The boys then said their good byes as Tommy headed home. He really enjoyed that day.

-

Tommy just woke up from a nap. He looked at the time. It was already 1:32 pm. 

"Huh, the dance lesson is in less than 30 minutes...." Tommy said groggily. His eyes then widened in realization. "The lesson is in less than 30 minutes holy shit!"

Tommy then jumped out of bed and proceeded to speed run his tasks. Just imagine him getting ready as fast as he could whilst 'Trance for Racing Game' plays.

Next thing you know, Tommy was running towards the address of the building where the classes would take place. Compared to Phil's dance studio, this one was public. This building had about 2 stories and contained lots of different rooms for dances. Tommy looks through the windows of the different rooms, seeing all kinds of dancers. There were so many he almost lost count to the variety of dances. The dances ranged from break dance to simple waltzing. Tommy was amazed at every single one of them. He even saw different kids dancing dances that were considered hard in their age.

'Now that's talent.' Tommy chuckled to himself as he look at some kids tap dancing. He then noticed that there was large board at the end of the hall. 

Tommy looked at the contents and saw the information for the different classes. He then slid his index finger across a sheet of paper that seemed to contain the classes for intermediate dancers. Tommy then stopped at the area of the paper where it mentions the name 'Nihachu'. 

"Room 22, second floor. Got it." Tommy then raced to the second floor of the building, remembering that he was going to be late.

Next thing you know, Tommy was staring at the glass window of room 22. There seemed to be about 2 people there, which is understandable as it is a popular dance. Thing is, many people end up dropping it. Tommy thinks that it's because they don't have the passion to do it.

Tommy took a deep breath and then walked in. The 2 boys then took notice of him noticed and waved, later on continuing their conversation quietly. 

Tommy saw two boys there. They were both around Tommy's age. One of them was pale but his cheeks were rather rosy. He wore a mossy green jacket that was currently buttoned up. He had on loose baggy denim pants. He had on a welcoming gentle smile which would put any one at ease. He was cute one would say. 

Meanwhile, the other one had brown hair too. His skin was a tad warmer than that of the former boy's. He was also taller but not nearly as tall as Tommy. He wore a strange cap that had animal ears. Fox ears perhaps? He wore a black jacket with a few stripes of color in the front and a kitsune design at the back. Underneath he wore a plain white shirt. Unlike the other boy, he wore black leggings. 

Tommy sighed and sat against the mirror at one side of the room, took out his phone, opened his discord, and checked a group chat. The chat's name was named "Overly Weirdchamp Dancing Minecrafters" which was a ling name, but whenever Tommy say it, he gave a little chuckle. He looked at the past messages sent by his other 2 online friends which go by Fundy and Tubbo. They were pretty close. But Tommy and Tubbo were the closest out of the 3. Fundy seemed to talk a bit more with this other guy he also met online, which didn't really bother the other 2 . It didn't affect their friendship in anyway so it was fine. 

Tommy then perked up from his phone, turned it off and looked up when he heard a sweet and welcoming voice. 

"Hello?"

The 3 boys in the room's attention turned to a girl peeping at the door. She was definitely shorter than everyone else in the room. Though, she seemed a few years older than Tommy. She had black hair with blond highlights at the front, which really complimented her. She wore a white crop top and some black sweat pants. Simple but stylish. She then walked in the room and waved.

"Hello! Welcome back to my class!" The girl said with a warm smile referring to the two brown haired boys. The boys greeted her back, also smiling as they had a friendly hug. The girl then noticed Tommy and grinned at him too. 

"And there's our new student!" The two other boys then looked at Tommy once again and waved awkwardly. Tommy then waved back.

"So, how about let's start with introductions, shall we? I'm Nihachu, which is my stage name, but you can call me Niki. I'm your dance instructor." 

"Now, let's do some introductions shall we? Our new student, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Her finger pointed towards Tommy, in a polite way. 

Tommy got a bit nervous but still managed to let something out of his mouth. 

"Hi, I'm Tommy, and I hope we can get along well." 

'How clichè and weirdchamp was that' Laughing at himself due to his awkwardness.

"Tommy? You sound familiar..." The shorter brunette boy said as he looked at Tommy with an odd and curious face, as if he's seen or heard him before from a place, but he doesn't know where. 

"Wait, Tommy?" He then said in surprise. Tommy was then struck by realization, suddenly knowing who the voice belonged to.

"Tubbo?" 

Next thing you know, Tommy stumbled and fell to the floor, engulfed into a hug by the smaller figure, as they both smile. They then stood up dusting themselves off, after they hugged for a few seconds. Meanwhile, the taller brunette stood there a bit confused. He looked at the two boys weirdly. He was then struck by realization as he realized who the boy named 'Tubbo' was referring to.

"Tommy, as in TommyInnit?"

Tommy nodded at the boy, not yet realizing who he nodded at. The boy he nodded at seemed to have a bit of a foreign accent which felt vaguely familiar. He was then engulfed into another hug, abruptly knowing who the the other brunette was. Luckily, they didn't fall onto the floor this time

"Fundy!" 

The all the boys hastily remembered that they had a reason that they were at the dance studio. Dance lessons from Niki. They then looked at the woman, and giggled at the awkward looking facial expression she put on, feeling a bit agitated due to the fact she doesn't understand what was going on. Next thing you know, they were all laughing. Niki then composed herself, put on an involuntary kind smile and announced.

"Ok then, how about let's get this class started, shall we?"


	6. Class Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dance:  
> ~ Treasure (CashCash Remix) - Bruno Mars
> 
> ~ 1MILLION Dance Studio (Jinwoo Yoon Choregraphy)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zuYejBI0_0w
> 
> Note: Only 3 people were dancing in the chapters in which the dance here was related story. The main dancers are who you refer to.

'Fucking shit.'  
When it comes to flexibility  
, Tommy's not really the best at that subject. He mostly focused on power cause he thought it was cooler. He thought that he could get away from practicing flexibility when it came to dancing. Well, currently, that's not the case.

Niki was helping them with their flexibility exercises. She ordered the boys to do a split. Mostly spread their legs to the limit. And damn, how much Tommy was suffering.

Tommy looked to his left. It seems like Fundy (but now, Tommy knows his real name, which is Floris. Though, he still prefers to call him Fundy. Same situation as well to Tubbo, a.k.a Toby) was also struggling. Fundy then noticed that Tommy was looking at him and proceeded to lift one arm doing a thumbs up whilst doing his best to balance, then smiling at Tommy weakly. Tommy smiled back. Mmm... yes, pain and suffering.

"Alright, now that everyone seems to be balanced now, I am going to push you down towards the ground, forcing you guys a bit to go lower while doing your splits. It's gonna hurt, but you will eventually get used to it as time goes on." Niki said with once again a beautifully kind smile, but mixed with a little concern. She seems to understand the boys.

"Alrighty, let's start with Fundy."

Fundy's eyes then widened in fear. He then looked at Tommy and Tubbo and sees them look at him with a reassuring smile as if telling him 'Hey, it'll be over soon! You can get through it!'

Niki then proceeded to push Fundy down.

"SHIT-" Fundy then yelled in pain.

Tommy flinched a bit, being scared that he was next.

After for at least 10 seconds, Fundy was released and Niki had let him fall on the floor, sympathizing for him. She then looked at Tommy and smiled awkwardly, knowing what was going to happen next. Tommy then accepted his fate as she pushed him down. He then proceeded to let out a very long chain of cuss words.

"FUCK SHIT BITCH ARSE MOTHERFUCKER ASSHOLE DICK PUSSY CUNT SUCKER SHAT ONTO MY LUNCH JESUS HAROLD CHRIST-"

This went on for the whole 10 seconds he was being pushed down. Niki didn't seem to be affected from the language, as well as the other boys. They seemed to be used to this kind of stuff. Sooner than later, he was finally released. It felt like the wrath was being washed away by a really large wave of relief. He then sighed as he looked at Fundy who seemed to still be recovering from the exercise. Next thing you know, it was Tubbo's turn.

The boys looked at Tubbo with concern, knowing how horrible the pain was. But what surprised them was that Tubbo smiled at them without any worry. Then, Niki pushed him down.

Unlike the 2 other boys, Tubbo managed to reach the ground as if he didn't experience any pain. Tommy and Fundy looked at him weirdly in surprise, never knowing that Tubbo was very flexible until now.

The 10 seconds of Tubbo splitting passed like a breeze, as if nothing happened. It was as if Tubbo was used to it.

"I was born with it. So don't question it anymore." Tubbo explained while laughing, like reading Tommy and Fundy's minds. Niki then grinned at them once again.

"Well done for your first time boys! Most people would've had a breakdown, but you did absolutely amazing! Take a break, drink some water, but not too much."

Tommy and Fundy then stumbled their way to their water bottles as Tubbo walk naturally, chuckling at them.

"Dang Tubbo, dancers can only wish to be as naturally flexible as you." Fundy said with a bit of jealousy.

"Well, I'm not fully flexible. It still kinda hurts but I manage to deal with it." Tubbo points out as he sips his water once more.

The boys then sigh once again from tiredness. But then, what Niki had said next suddenly pumped adrenaline into their veins.

"Alright, now let's practice the dance!"

The boys exchanged excited smiles as they fist-bumped each other. The hype was real. The they proceeded to stand on front of the large mirror on the wall where Niki stood. Niki then smiled and then proceeded to start giving them instructions.

"Okay, so, first you lean to the right, put your hand on your crotch part, then look down..."

(For those who didn't know, putting your hand on your crotch part is normal in dance. It is common in dance routines. I'm a bit of a dancer, so I knew about this long ago. Don't be too weirded out!)

This went on for the whole session. The boys felt free and excited the whole time dancing. They seeped up everything they learned and moved freely, remembering every step by heart. Soon, it was the last recap of their dance routine. Without Niki guiding them this time of course.

The 3 boys got into position. Tubbo at the middle, Tommy at the left, Fundy at the right. Then the music started playing.

If you watched them, you could tell Niki had taught them well. You could feel the power they put into the dance. The boys' body control was amazing. The song was pretty fast so it was understood as a hard dance, but the boys manage to pull it off perfectly.

(Hello reader! Sorry for interrupting the fanfiction. As you should know, writing a whole dance routine into a description is hard, so, please make sure to look at the dance list where this song was mentioned if you want to know what the dance looks like. Also to the other dances soon mentioned in the story. Thank you for reading this note!)

Soon enough the song ended, and Niki went up and gave the boys a pat the back and then clapped. They did way better than expected.  
"Alright boys, class is dismissed. Great job today! You can pack up now and leave, thank you for coming!"

The boys then high-fived each other in accomplishment. They felt proud of themselves. The boys waved goodbye to Niki and headed off. They walked home quietly. Soon enough it was time for them to separate. They waved goodbye once again and proceeded to walk home.

Once Tommy got home, he took a bath and collapsed on his bed. He soon drifted to sleep, after mumbling something whilst smiling.  
"Today was amazing."


End file.
